


Remember when?

by upto-nothing (sydendless)



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, travis... fucking travis man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/pseuds/upto-nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and Holly's fight took a different turn and now they return a year later for some fun in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different then my normal story I post but with the help of my friend Reba Here we are with some cute fluff from a game we both enjoyed playing. Hope you like this seemingly rare-pair and hope you like the story. On with the show!

Tunk Tunk Tunk "Hay Trav?" She asks as she catches the ball from her seat. "Yes?" She throws the ball and Travis jumps to catch it. Tunk. "Do you remember how we met?", He laughs "It's not easy to forget fighting the great Holly Summers." He throes the ball back to where she's lounging across her beach chair. Tunk. "Ha! The great Holly summers who was beaten thoroughly and was ready to blow herself up for such a small thing." Tunk she continues "Not so grate at all.", Travis catches the ball "Hay everyone makes mistakes. It's just the way you thought the world worked.", Tunk "I'm glad you stopped me." He Smiles as he walks up to her "You know... I think I am two." He smiles. "Oh really?" She smiles back as she drawls him closer for a small kiss, with her arms around the back of his neck. He drops down a bit in search of a longer kiss witch Holly is more then happy to grant.

They brake for air panting "But I think I know something that might make you even more glad you stopped me that day." He looks in her eyes to see the same mischievous look he's come to know ... very very well... "And what do you have in mind?" He asks as he strokes his thumb lightly over the skin on her side. "Hmmm, Well It seems I've forgotten maybe if you bring me home and say... into the bedroom I'll remember." Travis's Eyes widen "Really?" She laughs "Well, We'll know when we get there won't we?", Travis tightens his grip around her and stands back up much faster then would normally be acceptable when holding someone. "Then what are we waiting for?", he says and sprints towards the motorcycle, with her laughter loud in his ears. 

They are about half way there when he seems to step on air "You didn't?", "I did." she says as they fall. He makes an Ulf noise as she lands almost gently on him. "Old habits die hard love." He stands and gives her a boost up while she looks every part the cat who ate the canary. "Well isn't this just like old times?" He says with no strain in his voice as he lifts his light lover. She stands and leans down to him "I could throw in a grenade if it would help simulate the atmosphere." He gives a nervous chuckle "No thanks." she helps him out of the trap. He picks her up once again. "I think I like the now where you're here to pick me up much better?" she laughs "ah how sweet of you-" she leans into his ear "I think I may have remembered what we could do." And he's off... dashing with her in his arms "OH FUCK YAGH!". As they pas the motorcycle Holly lets out a soft giggle looking back at him "UM....Trav....you just left the motorcycle behind" as he dashes with all his might clouds forming behind them he yells "FUCK THE BIKE! I'M GETTING YOU HOME! I'M FASTER!" Holly cant help but laugh at how enthusiastic he is and holds on tightly hope he wont trip... again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
